


Incoming Message: Allison

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: He takes a seat at the table, pulls out his phone to text Allison, hoping she took her phone with her – which he’s gonna be pissed if she didn’t, since you know, there’s things killing people out there – and hopes she looks at it.Stiles: Dude, I’m at your house because Scott can’t make it.Stiles: Also because Scott said you’re both failing Chem.Stiles: So, I’ll just be here. With your dad.Stiles: Please check your phone Allison.





	Incoming Message: Allison

Jumping up the few porch steps to the Argent’s house, Stiles knocks on the door and runs his hand along his head sighing. The things he does for Scott sometimes. Stiles is picking at a chipped piece of paint on one of the porch beams when the door swings open revealing Chris Argent, who raises an eyebrow at Stiles expectantly.

“Heh, hi Mr. Argent, I’m here for a study date with Allison, oh uh not a date date! Just a studying thing, not a date thing. Ha-ha, I mean why would I be here for a date? I’m not even dating your daughter.” He rambles awkwardly while the man stares at him, Stiles isn’t sure if he’s amused or annoyed to be quite honest.

“Do you want to come inside Stiles?” Chris finally breaks the silence, stepping away from the door so Stiles can make his way in. “Thanks” he mumbles quietly and looks around the entrance of the house. He’s been here before, but he didn’t have the chance to appreciate the house.

He spins around in awe before stopping and looking at Chris, “You have a really nice home Mr. Argent.” Stiles says politely, he’s bouncing on his heels, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

“Call me Chris, Allison went out for her run but she’ll be back soon.” He explains and gestures at the kitchen as he makes his way past Stiles and into the room behind him. Stiles spins in place again and nods to himself before following.

He takes a seat at the table, pulls out his phone to text Allison, hoping she took her phone with her – which he’s gonna be pissed if she didn’t, since you know, there’s things killing people out there – and hopes she looks at it.

**Stiles:** Dude, I’m at your house because Scott can’t make it.  
**Stiles:** Also because Scott said you’re both failing Chem.  
**Stiles:** So, I’ll just be here. With your dad.  
**Stiles:** Please check your phone Allison. 

Stiles’ head snaps up when he hears Chris clear his throat and immediately blushes. “Sorry, just messaging Allison to tell her I’m here.” He waves his phone in the air before placing it on the table. “So, um, Chris, how’s life?” 

Really Stiles. _‘How’s life’?!_ he mentally face-palms. He bites his lip when the older man chuckles, leaning against the counter and crosses his arms. _Holy shit… those muscles._ He hopes isn’t drooling. 

“Life is okay thanks Stiles, what about you? Anything interesting? Maybe you met a dog recently?” Chris’s eyes narrow when he finishes his sentence, but the warm smile is still in place. 

It’s kind of terrifying actually. 

“Dog? Nope, can’t say that I- _Oh!_ Tell a lie, I saw a really cute husky down by the park the other day.” Stiles face stretches into a smile as he rests his chin on his hand. He’s quite good at lying when he wants to be, but he also knows what game Argent is playing. Plus there's no need to lie when Argent probably knows half the shit Stiles and the rest of the pack gets up to. 

Chris hums in approval at the boy “You know some say they resemble wolves.” Stiles phone buzzes so he just laughs quietly “Is that so?” before checking his phone. 

**Allison:** Sorry, I’m on my way back.   
**Allison:** I was in the woods with Lydia and she wouldn’t stop asking about my dad.   
**Allison:** I think she has a crush on him, she called me ‘daddy’s little girl’ but I think she was talking more about herself.   
**Allison:** Oh my god, I think she wants to bang my dad.   
**Allison:** Also when I get there can we talk? 

Stiles glances up from his phone to see Chris bending over and looking for something in fridge, he swears quietly before replying. 

**Stiles:** I’d bang your dad.   
**Stiles:** Anyway, what’s up? 

When he looks up again Chris is looking at him, “Allison’s on her way back.” He smiles and the man nods before moving to stand besides Stiles – who has to look up at him since he’s sat on one of the kitchen stools and the image totally doesn’t put thoughts in his head. Nope. No way.

“I’ll be in the other room if you need me.” Chris pats his shoulder, squeezing once before exiting the kitchen. Leaving Stiles to deflate and let his head hit the table. “What type of need?” he mumbles to himself and tries to melt his body into the table. 

An effort proved futile when the door slams and his body rockets up and out of the chair - it's a blessing he didn't brain himself of the floor. 

**“STILES!!”**


End file.
